Snow, Fire and the Ice Queen
by Mordacai
Summary: After a romantic summer at the Weasley's will Harry finaly admit his feelings for Hermione? Story is obviously much better than the summary. This is my first fan fic. so pleease have mercy, a sequel will be produced pending on reviews. Please R & R, thank
1. The Realisation

Snow, Fire and the Ice Queen

_Authors note: This is my first fan fic. So please give constructive criticisms. Thanks!_

_Furthermore, I feel obliged to point out I own none of the characters featured in this story that have been taken from J.K Rowling's outstanding novels. Also I'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but it's just to see what people think of my writing. Enjoy! _

Harry sat … and sat … pondered … and then pondered and sat a bit more. He was sick of the same everyday routine. He would get up, put on his robes, have lessons, Quiddich practice, so on and so forth, and every day he would see her. With her bushy brown hair and perfectly fastened tie, her 'know it all' expression. He loved her, he knew it and he hated it!

Why did it all have to happen like this? Harry felt confused and angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He was supposed to be a legend, he was 'the boy who lived', but he was quickly found he was nothing compared to the brilliance of Hermione.

They got on so well in their fifth summer at the Weasley's house. Ron had been so busy doing chores Mrs. Weasley had set for him, Hermione and Harry has a lot of time alone, too much time. They would take trips to diagon alley, practice spells for the coming year at Hogwarts, cuddle in front of a cosy fire as the nights drew in, extinguishing the fiery sun.

Harry knew there was something between them, even Hermione in her all her work obsessed manner admitted there was something there. They were getting on so well, but every time they were approaching being more than just friends, every moment they nearly kissed Ron would barge in. The great oaf!

Harry respected Ron as a friend, so much so, he couldn't bring himself to ask Hermione out, especially not since Ron and Hermione broke up last summer. It all felt so wrong but Harry couldn't control it, the situation was out of his hands.

"O.K., I'll just do it, I'll tell her." Harry whispered from the cosy dormitory window, watching the snow fall, clasping frozen trees, painfully reminding him of her. "I'll tell her … I think I love her."

Fuelled by adrenaline alone, Harry swung himself down from his bed and made for the door. But he began to slow down. He couldn't do it. But he must, a strange kind of magic kept him moving; love.

The ancient door creaked on it's hinges as Harry, attempting to remain casual, strode down the stairs. Half tripping, he reached the bottom and there she was, sitting in front of the reminiscent fire, not a snowflake in sight.

"Harry, what do you want? Are you stuck with Potions again?" She remarked sarcastically.

"No, more a kind of Charms disaster today." Harry half truthfully proclaimed, sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"Ah, Harry please, you've messed up all my homework, aarg, move over onto that other seat will you."

Harry felt the distance between them and it hurt. "Yes, as I was saying, charms …"

Harry and Hermione both turned as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and crashed against the wall. Out appeared a flaming mass of red hair.

"Hi everybody, sorry I'm late, detention with Snape, sheesh, what did I miss." Laughed Ron.

"Nothing, thanks to you." Muttered Harry under his breath.

The days rolled on by, but the ice around Hogwarts only became colder and the storms more sinister. But Hermione and Harry were a million miles from there, sipping warmed pumpkin juice in front of the hazy, rosy glow of the fire. Hermione had softened her view to Harry and she felt bad for ignoring him.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant recently, the exams have taken a toll on me, anyway Harry you, were just about to say something." … Hermione waited "Well?"

"Oh what, yeah," garbled Harry, snapping out of day dream, "I was just wondering, you know how we spent the summer at the Ron's?"

Hermione nodded her head, tilting her head slightly in confusion "What about it?"

"Well, did you think, we were, you know, getting along better than usual?"

"Harry, what on Earth do you mean…" Hermione began.

"Just I've been thinking about you more and more recently and, Hermione, I think, I think I'm in love with you" Harry said feeling sick with nerves, but at the same time thrilled by a rush of relief that he had finally told her.

"Oh, Harry I felt, the same way, but I'm not quite sure, I mean, what about Ronald, and what with our exams and you-know-who and …"

Harry didn't know what to do; he gave into impulse and kissed her. Their lips met and suddenly Hermione surrendered her protest and gave into the emotion she had been trying to master since the summer.

Finally Harry broke away, he gazed into Hermione's eyes, his heart full of emotion, it felt somewhat unreal.

"I love you to Harry," whispered Hermione

**END**

_Just to let you know, there should be a sequel, unless my fragile writing confidence is shattered ha ha! Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!_


	2. The Problem

**Hi again everyone, I'm back, thanks for all the reviews! Here's the second installation you all requested, and Merry Christmas as well! (Humbug! Ha ha)**

Harry and Hermione spent the remainder of the evening together, happy just to be with each other.

The following day, Harry set off for breakfast, which seemed to be the best he had ever had.

"Ah, Ron, come get a seat, the toast is perfect, the pumpkin juice is just right." Yelled Harry to a disgruntled looking Ronald Weasley.

"What's up with you?" Quizzed Ron, tearing off the corner of a slice of toast with lion-like ferocity, "It's just the same as any other bloody day!"

Suddenly Ron's face transformed into a glorious grin, "You asked her out didn't you?"

Harry nearly choked, "What, how do you know? Aren't you angry?"

"Oh Harry, you're as readable as a book! Damn it, I'm starting to sound like Hermione, someone hex me ha ha! So who is she Harry? It was so obvious you had a crush on someone and you're spontaneous happiness can only be explained by the fact you've asked her out. Why would I be angry anyway?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ron didn't know. From now on he's have to be more careful.

"No, no I'm just happy because I've understood a few things that weren't making sense in err … potions, you know. I don't know why you'd be angry, umm … I thought you might have had a bad dream or something" Harry knew it was pathetic, but either he was good at pathetically lying, or Ron was gullible, the latter being the most likely option.

"Since when did you care about potions? Come on Harry, we're going to be late for defence against the dark arts." Laughed Ron as he and Harry grabbed their books and headed for their first lesson.

"And since when did you care so much about defence against the dark arts?" Harry retorted.

"Just a feeling it'll be good this year!" Said Ron.

They ran down corridors and up winding staircases until they finally the room. They were late.

"You first Ron!" Joked Harry, pushing Ron through the door with more force than he had intended. A thought suddenly sprang into Harry's mind; who was there defence against the dark arts teacher? The last one left at the end of last term; madness.

"Ronald Veasley et 'arry James Potter!" a sharp voice cut through the stuffy air.

They both looked forwards, Ron from his position on the floor thanks to Harry.

"FLEUR?" Both voices exclaimed spontaneously.

"Non, C'est mademoiselle Delacour pour toi si'l vous plait!" Fleur purred as she came forward from the teacher's desk, "Assez-vous!"

"You what?" Grunted Ron, still in shock from Fleur's beauty.

She looked down on him patronisingly with her long blonde hair swishing back and forth, her huge blue eyes, her red lips, her …"

"Ron!" Harry had to shout to stop his friend looking any lower than Fleur's chin.

Ron immediately jumped up to his feet, "Yes, err, Miss Delacour, er … um, Sorry we're late."

"Sit down and turn to page fifty nine." Fleur ordered.

Harry and Ron fumbled over to their seats and began taking notes.

"O.K. everybody, I vant you to vatch me … my vand Mr. Veasley, O.K. this is a simple protection spell, Fleur gracefully spun and flexed her wand and yelled "Sanctum." Suddenly a formidable bubble appeared around her, and then disappeared. "This will protect you from minor curses and hexes, now you all have a go!" She signalled at the class.

Harry waved his wand and uttered "Sanctum", but only a wispy cloud of smoke issued from the wand. Even Ron could perfectly perform the spell.

Oh well, it's a one off thought Harry. He tried more and more all lesson without success.

At the end he and Ron stayed behind to see 'Miss Delacour.'

"Oh boys, I have missed you so much!" Said Fleur hugging both Harry and Ron, the latter of whom glowed bright red.

"So what are you doing here Fleur?" Asked Harry.

"Vell, I need Vork experience and professor Dumblydore offered me a job here."

"That's excellent news, I'm glad you're back, but you do know the job is … cursed?" Said Harry

"Curse! Ha! I'm not afraid of any curse. I'm happy to be back." Laughed Fleur

"Not as happy as I am that you're back." Commented Ron shyly, turning an even deeper shade of maroon.

"Well we'd better get going." Mentioned Harry, seeing an awkward silence build up.

After dragging Ron away, they set off to charms, then transfiguration, yet in both Harry could not master any spell's, 'That's it!' He thought, 'I need to see Dumbledore."

During lunch, Harry made his way to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Sherbet lemon." Harry called as the gargoyle leapt aside, satisfied by the password. Harry ascended the spiral staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Boomed an old but powerful voice.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore enquired over his gold glasses as Harry pushed open the door.

"I think … I think I'm losing my powers." Said Harry, becoming increasingly worried.

"Ah, my boy, I wondered when this would happen." Dumbledore chuckled, stroking his beard in an 'all-knowing' way.

"Have you became close to anybody recently Harry?"

"Why sir? I don't see how this …"

"It has everything to do with your powers, answer my question please."

"Well, Hermione Granger and myself get on rather well and …"

"So you kissed her? Ah, my boy. Love is a fantastic thing; it is the most ancient and powerfully potent of all magic. It is because of it that you are standing her in front of me. But you are special Harry, the reason you survived Voldemort was because your mother and father loved you so much, that they were willing to surrender their lives in order to preserve yours. But a deal was made between the fates; you could survive the unsurvivable if, when you fell in love, you would lose all your magical powers. So says the prophecy, professor Trelawney tells me.

Harry looked distraught, "But where will I go now? I can't go back to the Dursley's! I hate it there, and …"

"Not necessarily, it was also agreed that if your true love was willing to surrender her powers to you, then you could absorb her power's instead."

"No! Hermione has worked so hard, she must be the best witch in Hogwarts." Said Harry defiantly.

"Her parent's are muggles as well Harry, maybe it was meant to be this way? Maybe she is destined to live as a muggle." Dumbledore considered.

"Never!" yelled Harry, "I'd sooner die!"


End file.
